Contando Estrellas
by Cereza Prohibida
Summary: Tecna lo ha decidido. Quiere llevar su relación con Timmy al siguiente nivel. Traducción de "Counting Stars", de cherrylolita22
_¡Hola!
Les traigo esta traducción del fic __**"Counting Stars"**_ _de_ _ **cherrylolita22**_ _,  
y de quien tengo su permiso y bendición ;) _

_Cómo_ _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ _, debo decirles que es un texto intenso y explícito (y que tiene un letrero de "flash back", mi eterno enemigo). Sin embargo, me fascinó. La autora logra en la pareja una química que inmediatamente me hizo aún más fan del Timmy x Tecna. Por eso quise traducirlo. Creo que juega con sus personalidades y añade una perspectiva realista de la timidez y el deseo. No sé…ustedes juzgarán ;)_

 _En fin, ¡disfrútenlo!  
A partir de la separación, las notas de autor y el fic son de _**cherrylolita22**.

* * *

N/A: Cherrylolita22: Esta historia la hice mezclando romance, puro y simple. Actualmente estoy obsesionada con el Club Winx y me siento profundamente triste de que no haya realmente buenos fics sobre esta pareja. Hay historias de los demás, pero estos dos son los menos populares (¡Así que soy la primera! ;D) Es triste, ¡porque realmente son muy lindos juntos! Generalmente no disfruto escribiendo historias sobre personajes vírgenes, pero intenté hacer esta situación lo más creíble y realista posible.

Inserté un personaje original que orientara a los chicos en la dirección correcta. Es un hada, forma parte del club y también conoce a los especialistas. No está emparejada con nadie y no es el foco de la historia. Pero la creé como a esa clase de persona a quien los chicos y chicas pueden acudir en busca de un consejo sobre sexo o, en este caso, para entender una emoción. Así que, sin más preámbulos, ¡vamos con el fic!

.

.

 **Contando Estrellas**

.

Tecna estaba en la entrada de Alfea, zapateando nerviosamente con un pie, mientras esperaba la llegada de Timmy. Él había planeado una cita sorpresa para esa noche, pero había sido inusualmente misterioso con los detalles. Lo único que le había dicho es que debía lucir hermosa y esperarlo, así que llevaba puesto su mejor vestido, negro y entallado que terminaba justo debajo del trasero. Era de un solo tirante, adicionado con un paño que creaba una pequeña manga. Tenía un prendedor verde y morado en forma de flor, encima del tirante justo sobre el pecho y llevaba puestas botas púrpuras de plataforma que envolvían su pantorrilla. Lucía increíble, pero aún sentía nervios acerca de lo que podía suceder ese noche. Tras pensarlo profundamente, calibrando las opciones e imaginando posibles situaciones, había decidido que estaba lista para entregarlo todo. Quería tener sexo, con él, y nada podía hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Suspiró profundamente y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Serenity esa misma tarde.

.

— _Flashback—_

Tecna había llamado suavemente a la puerta de su cuarto.

—Está abierto— escuchó responder a Serenity desde el interior. Tecna entró y cerró la puerta. La habitación estaba desordenada, como era lo usual, y había sido decorada con distintas tonalidad de morado y detalles negros. Serenity levantó la mirada del libro que leía.

—Hola, Tecna. ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó sonriendo.

—De hecho, necesito un consejo, y es un poco vergonzoso, pero consideré que tú eras la persona mejor cualificada para ayudarme—le dijo a su amiga mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Es sobre Timmy y tú?— preguntó, mientras depositaba su libro en la mesa de noche. Al escuchar su nombre, Tecna se mordió el labio.

—Sí. He estado pensando sobre esto y realmente quiero llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel…pero no estoy segura por dónde comenzar o cómo abordar el tema. Temo que él podría rechazarme si…—ella fue interrumpida por la risa de Serenity.

—Oh, Tecna…él es un chico. Él quiere, todos los hacen. Confía en lo que te digo—aseguró, conteniendo la risa—. He visto la forma en la que te mira, cuando no prestas atención—Sonrió de forma sugerente hacia Tecna— . Eres una chica hermosa. Te desea, pero es un buen chico, así que no te lo ha sugerido. Lo cual es bueno, porque sé que te ama genuinamente. No te va a rechazar, lo prometo.

Serenity puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tecna, animándola con un suave apretón.

—Puede ser, pero aún no estoy segura de cómo decírselo. O, de tú sabes, cuando finalmente lo hagamos, ¿qué pasará si no sé qué hacer?—dijo en voz baja, mirando sus manos crisparse.

—Bueno, querida, primero lo primero. Debo decirte que prácticamente cualquier cosa que hagas, lo hará sentir increíble. Ustedes dos son vírgenes, así que será algo nuevo para ambos. Y él seguramente se preguntará si lo está haciendo bien y si te sientes cómoda—Serenity se reclinó en su almohada—. No sabrá qué hacer, así que deberás decírselo. Si la forma en la que te besa o toca te hace sentir bien, díselo. Dile si quieres más, o quieres que vaya más fuerte, más suave, más rápido o lo que sea que esté haciendo. ¿Ves hacia dónde voy con esto?

Tecna asintió, por lo que Serenity continuó.

— Entonces, exactamente ¿qué tan lejos han llegado?

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Tecna, confundida.

— ¿Sólo se han besado? ¿Se han quitado la playera? ¿Se han tocado en lugares atrevidos?—Serenity sonrió—. Cosas por el estilo. Sé que han compartido cama antes y han dormido juntos, pero el sexo es una cuestión íntima, por lo que nunca pensé en preguntarte sobre eso.

—Oh, bueno, hemos estado en ropa interior…y él ha tocado mis pechos, pero nunca nada debajo de la cintura…—Tecna se sonrojó rápidamente—. He sentido su erección contra mí muchas veces, pero en realidad nunca lo te tocado ahí. Es él quien siempre se detiene, antes de que vayamos más lejos…Deseo que continúe, e incluso le he dicho las últimas veces que todo está bien, pero él insiste en que no. Estoy cansada de terminar yo sola…quiero que él lo haga—Tecna escondió su rostro entre las manos, avergonzada—. Debes pensar que soy desagradable, ¿cierto?

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No, Tecna!—respondió Serenity sonriendo mientras suavemente retiraba las manos del rostro de su amiga—. Es tu novio y se aman. No hay absolutamente nada de vergonzoso en ello. Y, por lo menos, sabemos que Timmy es bueno con el juego previo—añadió, ganando de Tecna una pequeña risa—. Pero creo que cuando llegue el momento indicado esta noche, deberás decirle en términos muy claros qué es lo que deseas. Siéntate en su pierna y díselo al oído. Eso le dará un mensaje claro –finalizó, sonriendo de forma sugerente.

—¡Oh!—exclamó Tecna, ruborizándose ligeramente—. No estoy segura de poder hacer eso.

—Bueno, al parecer Timmy tampoco puede, por lo que es tu turno—Serenity abrazó a Tecna— . Créeme, querida; todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírselo. Tampoco sientas nervios. Ustedes se aman, así que hagan lo que crean correcto.

Serenity soltó a Tecna para hurgar en el cajón de la mesa de noche. De ahí sacó una pequeña botella, cuya poción era rosada—¿Estás tomando la poción anticonceptiva?

—Sí, desde hace tres meses.

—Bien, es un alivio, porque esta es mi última—respondió riendo, mientras Tecna se levantaba –. Entonces, ánimo y prepárate para tu cita ardiente. Él ya ha esperado suficiente tiempo, así que no lo hagas esperar más.

Tecna había cerrado la puerta con el sonido de la risa de Serenity detrás.

— _Fin del Flashback—_

.

Respiró profundamente, para estabilizarse, al ver la nave de Timmy detenerse frente a ella.

 _Bien, no creo que funcione_ ; pensó mientras veía la puerta abrirse y a su novio bajar de la rampa. ¡ _Oh, dioses; luce tan guapo_! Lo miró de arriba a abajo lentamente; el vestía pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de botones, con un lindo par de zapatos. Al mirarse a los ojos, ella sonrió suavemente.

—Hola, Timmy—saludó, caminando hacia él—. Te ves realmente guapo esta noche.

Ella pudo apreciar cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Gracias, pero no creo verme, ni de cerca, tan bien como tú, Tecna—respondió con gentileza, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba con dulzura. Tecna gimió por lo bajo y sus brazos rodearon su cuello, mientras inclinaba su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Su lengua rozó delicadamente su labio inferior, mientras sentía las manos de Timmy tomarla por la espalda baja y acercar sus caderas a él. La necesidad de oxígeno los forzó a apartarse, pero Timmy juntó su frente con la de ella y acunó su mejilla con una de sus manos—. Cielos, te extrañe…—susurró suavemente. Ella le sonrió.

—Yo también te extrañe, Timmy— Tecna rompió su abrazo—Así, que ¿vas a decirme a donde iremos para nuestra cita? —preguntó mientras se dirigía a la nave.

— ¡No, será una sorpresa hasta que lleguemos al lugar! —dijo Timmy, mientras la seguía adentro. Pulsó el botón para cerrar la puerta. Ocuparon sus asientos y conversaron un poco, durante el corto recorrido de Alfea a Magix. Pronto se detuvieron en un muy elegante restaurante y aparcaron en el estacionamiento. Levantándose de su asiento, Timmy se inclinó ante ella— ¿Estás lista para la cena, princesa?—preguntó, extendiendo una mano.

—Más que lista— respondió Tecna, aceptando el gesto, y caminaron fuera de la nave, para entrar al restaurante.

A través de las puertas podía verse una gran sala de espera, decorada con plata y mármol. Mientras caminaban hacia el puesto de la recepcionista, podía escucharse de fondo el sonido de la conversación y el ajetreo de los clientes. La recepcionista era una bonita mujer de largo cabello negro, quien les dio la bienvenida y les mostró su mesa, en un área privada. Era pequeña, ubicada en una de las esquinas del restaurante. Tenía una mesa de manteles blancos y cubertería de plata envuelta en servilletas negra de lino. Se sentaron cómodamente uno al lado del otro y Timmy tomó la mano de su chica entre las suyas.

—Ordena cualquier cosa que desees, Tecna—dijo con una sonrisa—. Quiero consentirte esta noche.

Ella apretó su mano suavemente

—Oh, Timmy…no había necesidad de hacer todo esto por mí—dijo con un sonrojo—. Pero, ¿a qué se debe la ocasión?

—No hay ocasión. He querido hacer esto desde hace tiempo, pero no había tenido el dinero o la oportunidad—se sonrojó—. Además, nuestras citas siempre son en Fontana Roja o en Alfea y ninguna debería ser en grupo. Siento que no te he ofrecido una cita apropiada en estos cuatro años juntos…así que decidí esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Timmy sonrió.

—Oh, Timmy—murmuró Tecna con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se inclinaba a besarlo. Cuando el mesero se presentó, ambos se separaron, ruborizados. Timmy le pidió una botella de vino y Tecna ordenó un aperitivo. Cuando el mesero dejó el privado, una vez más se quedaron solos. Esta vez Tecna tomó la mano de Timmy entre las suyas y la acercó a su corazón, inclinándose un poco hacia él—. Es un gesto muy hermoso, Timmy. Pero hoy otras maneras en que podrías consentirme…—dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que provocó que, ruborizado, Timmy soltara su mano, rozando por un momento la suave piel de su pecho, antes de ser consciente de lo inapropiado de ese movimiento. Avergonzado, alejó su mano— ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado? Hace tan sólo una semana me tuviste casi desnuda en tu cama—dijo Tecna mientras colocaba una mano en lo alto del muslo de Timmy, casi rozando su erección apenas oculta en los pantalones.

El servidor reapareció con el aperitivo y el vino. Descorchó la botella y sirvió una copa para cada uno. La pareja pidió su orden y el mesero desapareció nuevamente. Charlaron mientras compartían la cena y disfrutaron de su mutua compañía. Una vez que terminaron el postre y Timmy pagó la cuenta, se encaminaron hasta la nave.

—Así qué, ¿qué te gustaría hacer ahora, Tecna? Soy todo tuyo esta noche. Sólo dime dónde quieres ir—él sonrió, mirándola sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Qué tal si acampamos en la orilla del lago Roca Luz? Puedo preparar una tienda de campaña y podríamos contar las estrellas—sugirió la chica.

—Cualquier cosa que tu desees—respondió, ajustando las coordenadas hacia el lago.

Tecna sonrió ligeramente, orgullosa de su idea. La tienda de campaña que hizo aparecer era pequeña y acogedora. Agregó una cama matrimonial, adornada con un montón de almohadas y sábanas suaves. Estaba dispuesta a ir por su objetivo esa noche, pero no estaba en sus planes hacerlo sobre la tierra, fría e incómoda. Escuchó detrás de ella a Timmy armando una fogata y se obligó a sí misma a deshacerse de los nervios. _¿Cómo hago esto?,_ pensó mientras Timmy la abrazaba por la espalda. Ella se permitió relajar su cuerpo, fundiéndose en su abrazo. Suspiró con satisfacción, saboreando la sensación de los músculos de Timmy. Definitivamente había alcanzado a los demás especialistas en términos de masa muscular y había crecido en estos años. En algún momento se había preguntado si eso sucedería. Lo consideraba la cereza del pastel. Sintió los suaves labios de Timmy depositando besos sobre su hombro descubierto y se estiró para enredar sus manos sobre su cabello. Recorrió con sus uñas los cabellos cortos de la base de su cráneo y lo oyó suspirar sobre su piel.

— ¿Te he dicho hoy lo perfecta que eres?—preguntó Timmy, frotando con sus manos círculos sobre la cadera de Tecna.

—No, no lo hiciste—respondió, mientras giraba entre sus brazos. Tecna presionó su cuerpo contra el de él y colocó las manos sobre su pecho—. Pero es agradable oírte decirlo— lo tomó por las solapas y delicadamente apretó sus hombros, mientras sus manos encontraban el camino a su cabello pelirrojo. A falta de aire, se separaron y nuevamente Timmy presionó su frente contra la de ella.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a la tienda de campaña y entramos en calor?—preguntó Tecna con una sonrisa sugerente mientras tomaba su mano y lo invitaba a la carpa.

Timmy entró primero, apreciando el interior.

—Wow, Tecna. ¡Es increíble!—exclamó sonriendo.

—Y el escenario está a punto de ponerse mucho mejor—dijo detrás de él, quien giró para verla, pero Tecna lo empujó sobre la cama. Se tambaleó por un momento y sus gafas se deslizaron de su rostro, antes de rebotar. Tecna rio un poco y él la miro confundido.

Con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca, la puerta de la tienda se cerró mágicamente tras ella. Entonces, gateó por la cama para sentarse a horcajadas sobre la cadera de Timmy, curveando sus labios en una sonrisa sensual. Debajo de ella, Timmy tragó saliva audiblemente, sonrojando arrebatadamente mientras acomoda sus gafas.

—Hum, ¿Tecna? ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada…aún—replicó tímidamente mientras lentamente desabotonaba su camisa _. Oh, por Dios, espero estar haciendo esto correctamente_ , pensó para sí misma mientras liberaba el último botón y usaba sus dos manos para deslizar la camisa por los hombros y brazos. Sus dedos recorrieron suavemente la piel, hasta sus hombros y luego bajaron por su abdomen hasta detenerse sobre la hebilla del cinturón. El contacto hizo saltar a Timmy y la tomó por las muñecas, alejándolas de él.

—Tecna… ¿qué estás…? Es-es decir… ¿por qué?— tartamudeó, mirándola a los ojos. El corazón de Tecna se asentó en su estómago y sintió el inicio de lágrimas calientes escociendo en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres decir…que tú…que tú no me deseas?—preguntó en un susurro.

—¡Hm, no! ¡No, Tecna! No es eso…es decir, sí, en verdad sí…—dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos, valiéndose de los pulgares para retirar sus lágrimas –Es sólo que no lo vi venir…tenía la esperanza…pero, me refiero a que realmente estoy nervioso

—Timmy, ¿por qué?—preguntó suavemente mientras acomodaba las manos sobre sus amplios hombros—. Yo también estoy nerviosa...pero mientras más tiempo pasamos juntos, más te beso, y más siento tu piel, me hace desear mucho más…tu envuelves sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y no puedo hacer nada más que desear tus manos sobre todo mi cuerpo— ella besó suavemente sus labios y deslizó los besos por su mejilla, hasta llegar a su oreja—. Te deseo—susurró. Su aliento cálido contra su piel lo hizo temblar—. A ti. Completamente.

Considerándolo todo el permiso que necesitaba, Timmy dejó escapar un profundo gemido e invirtió sus posiciones, recostando a Tecna, acomodando la cadera entre sus muslos. Descansó la mayor parte de su peso sobre uno de sus codos y antebrazo, mientras su otra mano trazaba círculos sobe su muslo expuesto. Sus labios buscaron los de ella y reprimió un gemido cuando su mano, bajo el vestido, acarició su trasero desnudo. Se detuvo un momento.

—¿No traes ropa interior?—preguntó incrédulo, viendo su sinuosa sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo? — replicó Tecna moviendo lenta y suavemente la mano de Timmy sobre su cadera. Comprendiendo la insinuación, deslizó la yema de sus dedos sobre la piel tersa, por debajo de la falda. Cuando Tecna finalmente sintió su mano en ella, la excitación empañó su visión. Dejó escapar un gemido por lo alto cuando sus dedos rozaron sus clítoris. Timmy tragó saliva, al besarla.

Ella ondeó sus manos sobre el cabello de Timmy, sin poder controlar sus gemidos y suspiros, cuando su boca se movió hasta su cuello y hombros, mientras su mano continuaba trabajando mágicamente en ella. Se estremeció, excitada, cuando lo escuchó murmurar:

—Tan mojada…

—Mmm…repítelo, Timmy —gimió en su oreja.

—Estás tan jodidamente mojada, Tecna—resopló contra su cuello y ella volvió a gemir, al mismo tiempo que el incrementaba la presión sobre su clítoris. Ella enterró sus uñas sobre sus hombros, arqueando la espalda y provocando que su pecho se amoldara al de Timmy, quien se percató de haber olvidado que ella seguía completamente vestida. Tecna dejó escapar un gimoteo de desaprobación cuando sus dedos la dejaron, pero comprendió el mensaje cuando lo sintió tomar el dobladillo de su vestido. Alzó las caderas y lo ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda, pasándola por encima de su cabeza; entonces, al quedar completamente descubierta frente, se sonrojó.

Timmy se quedó sin habla. Frente a él estaba la mujer que cazaba en sueños y en vigilia, finalmente desnuda y dispuesta, bajo él. La luz de la luna brillaba a través de las solapas abiertas en el techo de la tienda, iluminando su pálida piel. No podía dejar de mirarla. Sus pechos eran firmes y generosos, coronados con pezones de color rosa claro. Su cintura era pequeña, pero desembocaba en unas caderas anchas conectadas a unas piernas que parecían no acabar. Ella lo miraba, con sus ojos color azul turquesa, oscurecidos por la excitación, pero manteniendo una sombra de timidez. Ella era la perfección personificada.

— ¿Qué hice para merecer una diosa cómo tú?—susurró, mientras tiraba de ella hacia arriba, verticalmente, para sentarla a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y Tecna sintió las manos de Timmy sosteniéndola por las caderas para restregarse uno contra el otro. Sintiéndolo caliente y endurecido, Tecna no pudo dejar de rozar su erección. Gimió a través de su beso, imaginando cómo sería sentirlo dentro. Rompió el beso en busca de aire y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Comprendiendo la insinuación, Timmy se acercó a su cuello, chupándolo, deslizando sus manos para cubrir sus pechos. Eran tan suaves cómo habían imaginado y llenaban perfectamente sus grandes manos. Pasó los pulgares suavemente sobre sus pezones erectos y la escuchó gemir su nombre. Sus caderas continuaban friccionándose contra la suya, cuando él movió sus labios para aferrarse a sus pechos. Tomó su pezón izquierdo en su boca y lo succionó suavemente, mientras las manos de Tecna se enredaban nuevamente en su cabello y lo mantenían en su labor.

—Más fuerte…—ordenó en voz baja.

El pene de Timmy se crispó, con una excitación que viajó por toda su columna vertebral, por lo que llevó una de sus manos al clítoris, al mismo tiempo que succionaba firmemente el pezón dentro de su boca. Tecna se quedó sin aliento y dejó escapar un gemido agudo de aprobación, moviendo las caderas para frotarlas contra los dedos de Timmy. Ella estaba completamente lubricada, así que él deslizó dos dedos dentro de ello con facilidad. Tecna arqueó la espalda bruscamente.

— ¡Sí!—gimió, moviéndose al ritmo de los dedos.

Cuando la boca de Timmy cambió su atención al otro pecho, las uñas de Tecna arañaron débilmente su espalda. Ella jadeaba y se retorcía por encima de él, ardiendo de excitación que amenazaba con consumirla. No notó que Timmy gentilmente la había recostado, hasta sentir en su espalda las sábanas frías y sus labios sobre su ombligo. Volvió sus manos a su cabello y suavemente le dio un codazo, animándolo a bajar por su cuerpo. Timmy pareció comprender rápidamente, ya que movió su lengua, creando un espiral sobre ella, probándola y provocando que jadeara con un sollozo.

—Mmm, Timmy—gimoteó por lo bajo.

Él jamás había estado tan excitado en su vida. Estaba tan duro que resultaba doloroso, sin embargo se contuvo. Evidentemente Tecna disfrutaba lo que él estaba haciendo, si es que sus suspiros y gemidos eran un indicador. Su sabor nunca podría cansarlo y sus dedos la poseían con tanta intensidad que era casi doloroso. Él incrementó la rapidez de sus movimientos y la oyó gemir en señal de aprobación. Timmy estaba atado y determinado a llevarla al orgasmo, porque estaba seguro que él no iba a durar mucho, una vez dentro de ella. El placer de Tecna era el suyo y mientras sus gemidos incrementaban en volumen, Timmy movió la mano que tenía libre para desabrochar su cinturón y abrir la bragueta, con el fin de aliviar un poco la presión. Le dolía la mandíbula, y su muñeca estaba cansada por el esfuerzo, sin embargo todo valió la pena cuando ella dejó escapar un último gemido y su cuerpo se embargó de fuertes contracciones. Él sintió una oleada de calor líquido sobre su mano mientras Tecna regresaba lentamente de su clímax, y una oleada de orgullo masculino lo cubrió, por el hecho de haber sido el primero en darle ese placer.

Timmy se sentó sobre sus propias rodillas y apreció la visión frente a él. Tecna jadeada en busca de aire, desnuda (salvo por las botas que seguían en sus pies), sus brazos por encima de sus ojos, con su cuerpo aun temblando de placer. Ella respiró profundo y movió sus brazos para mirarlo encima de ella, sonriendo.

—Eso fue absolutamente increíble, Timmy…—sus ojos lo miraron con amor y adoración, provocando que el corazón de Timmy se detuviera por un momento. Ella buscó su rostro y atrajo sus labios hacia los suyos. Fue el turno Timmy de gemir entre los besos, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que sus labios estuvieron aun cubiertos de su esencia, pero que a ella pareciera no molestarle

– Así que ese es mi sabor, ¿eh?—dijo por lo bajo, más para sí misma, relamiéndose los labios.

Timmy no pudo contener el pequeño gemido que escapó de boca, al mirarla hacer eso. Ella sonrió y rotó su posición para que él estuviera recostado sobre su espalda y ella sobre él.

Timmy se estremeció cuando ella deslizó sus dedos sobre la banda elástica de sus _boxers_ y a través del pequeño rastro de vellos que descendían desde su ombligo.

—Sospecho que necesito devolverte el favor…—dijo ella mientras ella liberaba su cadera de los pantalones y los calzoncillos, bajándolos. Él se quedó sin aliento al sentir el frío aire sobre su piel sobrecalentada.

Tecna estudió las reacciones de Timmy, mientras exploraba su miembro. Ella pasó sus dedos suavemente desde los testículos hasta la punta y entonces lo tomó ligeramente y acarició de arriba abajo. Timmy lanzó un lindo gimoteo cuando ella apretó con suavidad, así que ella lo anotó mentalmente para después.

 _Me pregunto…,_ pensó para sí misma mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos. ¡ _Wow, es tan largo como mis dos manos sosteniéndolo!_ Ella sonrió mientras los ojos de Timmy permanecían cerrados y comenzaba a empujar suavemente sus caderas contra el agarre.

—Tecnaaa—exhaló mientras sus manos correspondían al ritmo de sus embestidas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con las gafas torcidas y el cabello revuelto; lucía un brillante rubor sobre los pómulos y el pecho. Se veía completamente corrompido en sensualidad y Tecna sintió que su propia excitación regresaba rápidamente. Se inclinó hacia adelante y arremolinó la lengua por la punta, siendo recompensada por una jadeante exclamación— ¡Mierda, Tecna!—la cual sirvió para excitarla más. Timmy rara vez maldecía, o cuando menos no en su presencia; sin embargo cuando lo hizo, fue tan fuera de lo normal y tan absolutamente sucio, que no pudo más que amarlo.

Ella movía una mano para sujetarse a sí misma, mientras que la otra mantenía el ritmo y succionaba la punta dentro de su boca. Timmy dejó escapar un gemido, en señal de aprobación del calor húmedo envolviéndolo. Era mejor de lo que habría esperado y su cordura pendía de un hilo. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que ella lo sacó de su boca. Tecna lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas y sonrió mientras lo lamía lentamente de arriba hacia abajo. Entonces, se incorporó para quitarse las botas, los zapatos de Timmy, los calcetines y el último rastro de sus ropas, para gatear sobre él e inclinarse para besarlo nuevamente.

Las manos de Timmy se movieron hasta su cintura y presionaron todo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ambos gimieron cuando los cálidos pliegues de Tecna se encontraron con la parte inferior de su erección. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas por encima de las de él y Timmy la bañó de besos y pequeñas mordidas en los hombros y clavículas.

La fricción era increíble y Tecna ardía de excitación. Ella se trasladó a una posición sentada, mientras las manos de Timmy continuaban trazando patrones sin sentido sobre su piel. Lo escuchó gemir cuando ella levantó sus caderas y usó una mano para alinear sus cuerpos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, bajo la luz de la luna, mientras Tecna se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo. Los ojos de Tecna se cerraron en un gemido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirlo finalmente llenándola. Se tomó un momento para notar que no había dolor en la penetración inicial, solo un inusual sentimiento de plenitud que no se había percatado le había hecho falta. Las manos de Timmy asieron las caderas de Tecna, como a un vicio, mientras sentía su cuerpo hundirse en ella y gimió levemente en señal de aprobación, cuando estuvo completamente inmerso hasta la empuñadura.

Ella encontró sus ojos nuevamente y una hermosa sonrisa adornó sus perfectos labios. Él maniobró para adquirir una posición sentada y tiró de ella para besarla con ternura.

—Te amo tanto, Tecna—susurró contra sus labios y retiró las lágrimas que caían sobre las mejillas de su chica— ¿Te duele? ¿Esto está bien?—preguntó suavemente y ella le sonrió.

—Por supuesto que está bien, Timmy—dijo, enredando las manos en su cabello y besándolo nuevamente—No me duele nada…He esperado este momento por largo tiempo y no podría ser más perfecto—lo besó y a continuación levantó las caderas y las dejó caer—Mmm, fóllame—gimió mientras continuaba rebotando de arriba a abajo en su regazo. Las manos de Timmy ciñeron sus caderas firmemente y la ayudaron a mantener un ritmo constante mientras hacía su mejor intento por sincronizar las embestidas. Gemidos y suspiros salían de sus gargantas mientras entrechocaban sus labios, uno contra el otro. Timmy rompió el beso para tomar una bocanada de aire.

—Dilo otra vez Tecna—susurró en su oreja—Dime que te folle—la escuchó jadear y sintió que sus músculos se contraían más fuerte a su alrededor.

—Fóllame, Timmy—suspiró, mientras él cambiaba los roles, recostándola y enganchó las piernas de Tecna en sus codos. Apoyó su peso sobre las manos y abrió las piernas femeninas para él. Ese nuevo ángulo era increíble y Tecna gimió cuando lo sintió aún más profundo, aun cuando el no había comenzado a embestirla— ¿Por qué paras?—preguntó suavemente mientras colocaba las manos sobre sus hombros, pero los labios de Timmy formaron una inusual y arrogante sonrisa ladeada; y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

—Te lo dije…dime qué quieres que haga.

Casi perdió el control cuando ella gimoteó y movió sus caderas en círculos.

—Por favor, fóllame—ella suspiró y finalmente él comenzó a embestirla. Ella se quedaba sin aliento cada vez que él la penetraba y sus uñas arañaron la piel de sus hombros—.Timmy—gemía su nombre, mientras él llovía besos sobre sus hombros y sus pechos—. Más rápido—rogaba y él aceleraba sus movimientos. Ella arqueó su espalda e inclinó sus caderas hacia abajo en una embestida y sintió que él tocaba en ella algo que la hizo ver estrellas. Exhaló—Ahí, justo ahí…más fuerte—y él la satisfizo, con un fuerte gemido.

Tecna iba a ser su ruina. Timmy la miró hacia abajo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en éxtasis. Ella gimió, sin aliento y se retorcía debajo de él mientras sus manos arañaban su espalda en una visión que era mucho mejor que cualquier de las fantasías de Timmy. Él sintió la proximidad del fin, por lo que intento retirarse; sin embargo Tecna invirtió los roles, empujándolo, y rompiendo su concentración. Lo cabalgó, duro y rápido y era exquisito; pero él intentaba de alguna manera tomar aliento.

—Estoy a punto de…no puedo.

Tecna sonrió hacia abajo, mirándolo, mientras ella lo tomaba de la empuñadura y movía sus caderas en círculos. Él lanzó un quejido de placer, mientras ella decía:

—Está bien, Timmy. Tomo una poción cada mes.

Fue un gran alivio escucharla decir eso. Timmy prácticamente la empujó hacia abajo sobre su pene, mientras retornaba al juego de sincronizar las embestidas. Ella se echó hacia atrás, apoyada en sus brazos y arqueó la espalda, para que él pudiera golpetear ese maravilloso punto cada vez. Su clímax se estaba aproximando rápidamente, así que llevó la mano derecha hacia su unión y frotó su clítoris en círculos pequeños y rápidos. Finalmente cayó por el borde del abismo y fue asediada por más placer del que nunca había experimentado. Ella gimió el nombre de Timmy, mientras descendía del punto más alto y sentía cómo él se derramaba dentro de ella. La oleada de líquido caliente la reconfortó y se deleitó de sentirlo. Verla en la cima de su orgasmo era demasiado para él.

—Tecna—gimió, con su placer en su punto más alto. Con dos embestidas más él se unió a ella en éxtasis, manteniéndose inmóvil mientras su pene se contraía, aun enterrado en ella y exhaló. La experiencia era mucho más intensa de lo que había imaginado y se lamentó del sentimiento de pérdida cuando ella se apartó para recostarse encima de él.

Otro movimiento de muñeca y una manta tibia se materializó sobre ellos, que a su vez se movieron a una posición más cómoda, uno frente al otro. Las manos de Timmy trazaron pequeños patrones sobre su cadera y muslos, mientras que Tecna envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él y enterraba su rostro en su pecho. Respiró profundo.

—Te amo, Timmy— suspiró con satisfacción—. Estoy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado.

—Yo también te amo, Tecna—le respondió mientras la seguía a la tierra de los sueños.

El sol de la mañana brillaba a través de las solapas abiertas de la tienda de campaña, despertando a Tecna. Ella bostezó y se acurrucó profundamente en el cálido abrazo de su amante. La noche anterior había sucedido todo lo que había esperado y más. Sentía un ligero dolor en los músculos detrás del ombligo y sus memorias le revelaron el cómo es que había llegado a eso. Después de una breve siesta, habían despertado para una segunda ronda de hacer el amor antes de volver a dormir. _Hablando de eso…,_ pensó para sí misma mientras giraba sus caderas, para frotar su trasero contra la erección matutina de Timmy. Ella lo escuchó suspirar y atraerla a él, más cercana aún.

No quería dejar esa cama o su abrazo nunca más. Pero el deber eventualmente los llamaría, regresándolos a la realidad, así que decidió disfrutar esas últimas horas con él. Se dispuso a dormir otra vez y se hundió nuevamente en plácidos sueños de cabello pelirrojo y gafas.

* * *

.

.

 _En fin, espero les haya gustado tanto cómo a mí (:  
El texto dice que a Tecna no le quedó más que amar a Timmy (entre tanto vulgarismo y _dirty talk _), y me pasó igual. ¡Ups! Cómo le decía a la autora, es demasiado sucio, guapo y "asdfghjk!" a la vez._

 _Si gustas dejar un review, con mucho gusto se lo haré llegar a_ _ **cherrylolita22**_ _  
(o si tienes alguna sugerencia sobre la traducción, estaré muy agradecida)_

 _¡Nos leeremos después! ;)_


End file.
